Field
The present systems and methods relate to the fabrication of integrated circuits for superconducting applications.
Approaches to Quantum Computation
There are several general approaches to the design and operation of quantum computers. One such approach is the “circuit model” of quantum computation. In this approach, qubits are acted upon by sequences of logical gates that are the compiled representation of an algorithm. Much research has been focused on developing qubits with sufficient coherence to form the basic elements of circuit model quantum computers.
Another approach to quantum computation involves using the natural physical evolution of a system of coupled quantum systems as a computational system. This approach may not make use of quantum gates and circuits. Instead, the computational system may start from a known initial Hamiltonian with an easily accessible ground state and be controllably guided to a final Hamiltonian whose ground state represents the answer to a problem. This approach does not typically require long qubit coherence times and may be more robust than the circuit model. Examples of this type of approach include adiabatic quantum computation and quantum annealing.
Quantum Processor
Quantum computations may be performed using a quantum processor, such as a superconducting quantum processor. A superconducting quantum processor may comprise a superconducting integrated circuit including a number of qubits and associated local bias devices, for instance two or more superconducting qubits. Further details and embodiments of exemplary superconducting quantum processors that may be fabricated according to the present systems and methods are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,068, US Patent Publication 2008-0176750, US Patent Publication 2009-0121215, and PCT Patent Application Serial No. PCT/US2009/037984.
Superconducting Qubits
Superconducting qubits are a type of superconducting quantum device that can be included in a superconducting integrated circuit. Superconducting qubits can be separated into several categories depending on the physical property used to encode information. For example, they may be separated into charge, flux and phase devices. Charge devices store and manipulate information in the charge states of the device. Flux devices store and manipulate information in a variable related to the magnetic flux through some part of the device. Phase devices store and manipulate information in a variable related to the difference in superconducting phase between two regions of the phase device. Recently, hybrid devices using two or more of charge, flux and phase degrees of freedom have been developed.
Superconducting integrated circuits may include single flux quantum (SFQ) devices. The integration of SFQ devices with superconducting qubits is discussed in, for example, U.S. Patent Publication 2008-0215850.
Superconducting Processor
A computer processor may take the form of a superconducting processor, where the superconducting processor may not be a quantum processor in the traditional sense. For instance, some embodiments of a superconducting processor may not focus on quantum effects such as quantum tunneling, superposition, and entanglement but may rather operate by emphasizing different principles, such as for example the principles that govern the operation of classical computer processors. However, there may still be certain advantages to the implementation of such superconducting “classical” processors. Due to their natural physical properties, superconducting classical processors may be capable of higher switching speeds and shorter computation times than non-superconducting processors, and therefore it may be more practical to solve certain problems on superconducting classical processors. The present systems and methods are particularly well-suited for use in fabricating both superconducting quantum processors and superconducting classical processors.
Integrated Circuit Fabrication
Traditionally, the fabrication of superconducting integrated circuits has not been performed at state-of-the-art semiconductor fabrication facilities. This may be due to the fact that some of the materials used in superconducting integrated circuits can contaminate the semiconductor facilities. For instance, gold may be used as a resistor in superconducting circuits, but gold can contaminate a fabrication tool used to produce CMOS wafers in a semiconductor facility. Consequently, superconducting integrated circuits containing gold are not processed by tools which also process CMOS wafers.
Superconductor fabrication has typically been performed in research environments where standard industry practices could be optimized for superconducting circuit production. Superconducting integrated circuits are often fabricated with tools that are traditionally used to fabricate semiconductor chips or integrated circuits. Due to issues unique to superconducting circuits, not all semiconductor processes and techniques are necessarily transferrable to superconductor chip manufacture. Transforming semiconductor processes and techniques for use in superconductor chip and circuit fabrication often requires changes and fine adjustments. Such changes and adjustments typically are not obvious and may require a great deal of experimentation. The semiconductor industry faces problems and issues not necessarily related to the superconducting industry. Likewise, problems and issues that concern the superconducting industry are often of little or no concern in standard semiconductor fabrication.
Niobium and aluminum oxide Josephson junctions, for instance, cannot, at least in some implementations, be exposed to temperatures much above 160 or 200 degrees Celsius without substantial risk of degradation of the aluminum oxide layer. Therefore, if a Josephson junction is deposited on the substrate of a superconducting integrated circuit, any dielectric layers, such as silicon dioxide, subsequently deposited within the circuit cannot be done at the semiconductor industry standard temperature of around 400 degrees Celsius. The semiconductor industry deposits silicon dioxide at such high temperatures to realize high quality, low defect dielectric layers. Low temperature deposition of silicon dioxide can result in a large number of defects within the dielectric. Such defects can be seen as noise during the operation of superconducting integrated circuits. Any impurities within superconducting chips may result in noise which can compromise or degrade the functionality of the individual devices, such as superconducting qubits, and of the superconducting chip as a whole. Since noise is a large concern to the operation of quantum computers, measures should be taken to reduce dielectric noise wherever possible. Also, niobium, a material chosen more for its high superconducting critical temperature than its suitability to fabrication, does not naturally fill via holes very well. This can result in poor contacts between wiring layers of superconducting integrated circuits. Plugs have been thought of as a way to avoid the problems of filling high aspect ratio holes with niobium, but unfortunately utilizing plug technology may result in contamination of semiconductor facilities with niobium. Further, magnetic noise is typically a major concern in the production of superconducting qubits, but may be of little or no concern for many semiconductor chip applications
Etching
Etching removes layers of, for example, substrates, dielectric layers, electrically insulating layers and/or metal layers according to desired patterns delineated by photoresists or other masking techniques. The two principal etching techniques are wet chemical etching and dry chemical etching.
Wet chemical etching or “wet etching” is typically accomplished by submerging a wafer in a corrosive bath such as an acid bath. In general, etching solutions are housed in polypropylene, temperature-controlled baths. The baths are usually equipped with either a ring-type plenum exhaust ventilation or a slotted exhaust at the rear of the etch station. Vertical laminar-flow hoods are typically used to supply uniformly-filtered, particulate-free air to the top surface of the etch baths.
Dry chemical etching or “dry etching” is commonly employed due to its ability to better control the etching process and reduce contamination levels. Dry etching effectively etches desired layers through the use of gases, either by chemical reaction such as using a chemically reactive gas or through physical bombardment, such as plasma etching, using, for example, argon atoms.
Plasma etching systems have been developed that can effectively etch, for example, silicon, silicon dioxide, silicon nitride, aluminum, tantalum, tantalum compounds, chromium, tungsten, gold, and many other materials. Two types of plasma etching reactor systems are in common use—the barrel reactor system and the parallel plate reactor system. Both reactor types operate on the same principles and vary primarily in configuration only. The typical reactor consists of a vacuum reactor chamber made usually of aluminum, glass, or quartz. A radiofrequency or microwave energy source (referred to collectively as RF energy source) is used to activate fluorine-based or chlorine-based gases which act as etchants. Wafers are loaded into the chamber, a pump evacuates the chamber, and the reagent gas is introduced. The RF energy ionizes the gas and forms the etching plasma, which reacts with the wafers to form volatile products which are pumped away.
Physical etching processes employ physical bombardment. For instance, argon gas atoms may be used to physically bombard a layer to be etched, and a vacuum pump system is used to remove dislocated material. Sputter etching is one physical technique involving ion impact and energy transfer. The wafer to be etched is attached to a negative electrode, or “target,” in a glow-discharge circuit. Positive argon ions bombard the wafer surface, resulting in the dislocation of the surface atoms. Power is provided by an RF energy source. Ion beam etching and milling are physical etching processes which use a beam of low-energy ions to dislodge material. The ion beam is extracted from an ionized gas (e.g., argon or argon/oxygen) or plasma, created by an electrical discharge.
Reactive ion etching (RIE) is a combination of chemical and physical etching. During RIE, a wafer is placed in a chamber with an atmosphere of chemically reactive gas (e.g., CF4, CCl4 and many other gases) at a low pressure. An electrical discharge creates an ion plasma with an energy of a few hundred electron volts. The ions strike the wafer surface vertically, where they react to form volatile species that are removed by the low pressure in-line vacuum system.